Neutrals
by Sky's Breaker
Summary: Four Neutrals crash land on Earth. Or rather, a Seeker, a triple changer, a scout and a wrecker. All is fine, until the Decepticons show up while they are getting energon.  Rated T for now. First Prime story.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

AN: So, this was inspired when my brothers and I were having a hoot on a Saturday. Much laughter ensued. And would you believe it, but my brother who's four is the Wrecker? He's extremely tall for his age, and well built; like football player built. And maybe a little chubby. But, anyway, they're all helping me write this, even the four year old who constantly repeats "Bulkhead, I needed that!". It's very funny, actually.

Also, about the colours; the Triple Changer, one of my brothers chose. He's not gay, just loves Arcee _way_ too much.

-:-

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers, and quite glad that I don't.

-:-

The sun was setting as a Seeker looked out across the landscape, trying to figure out what needed to be done. The Seeker had no marks on it's plates and armour, indicating that it belonged to neither Autobots or Decepticons. No, the Seeker staring at the land was a Neutral.

In fact, there were four Neutrals at that location. The Seeker, a femme who was the 'leader' of their little band or group. There was a dark blue, dark purple and baby pink Triple Changer mech, a brick red Wrecker, who was still, in fact, a youngling, and lastly, a black Scout with orange highlights on his helm, and he too was a youngling.

But currently, the Scout and Triple Changer were searching for energon, something they needed to survive. And unfortunately, the Neutrals had to compete with Decepticons and Autobots alike. The Seeker rubbed her templar plates and tried to make the best of the situation they were in. The four Neutrals had crashed on Earth a while ago, and had to adapt to the already existing life on the planet. They had to blend in better than giant robots if they wanted to get anywhere.

The Wrecker was back at their crashed ship, Neutralis, watching out for the two retrieving energon. The Seeker stood, stretched and casually walked back to their ship. She was grateful that none of them had received injuries that their self repair systems couldn't fix in time.

Steelband, the youngling Wrecker, was surprised that the Seeker, Darkwing, had returned before the other two. "You're back already?" the Wrecker asked.

Darkwing nodded. "Why; aren't the others back with energon yet? Blackline knows that our Scout is still a youngling, although he's quickly growing out of it." She slammed a panel of the ship in frustration as a deep worry crossed her.

If they were taking longer than normal, a fight was probably happening. Darkwing vented slowly. "Steelband, stay here on Neutralis, I'm going to get them out of trouble, it seems; even if they haven't comm linked us yet."

_:Blackline, Sideflare, come in: _The Seeker said over her comm link. At first, there was static, but then a voice broke through.

_:Blackline to Darkwing; we were just about finished, but Decepticons showed up. We can hold them for a little longer, then return:_ the voice was replaced with static.

Darkwing looked even more worried. _:Keep your ground, Blackline. I'm coming to provide support:_ She cut the comm link and transformed into a smaller version of a Mig 25 FoxBat. She flew out of the ship and towards Blackline and Sideflare.

They weren't that hard to find; two big dark coloured robots fighting a fair amount of purple ones. There were also three other Decepticons that stood out from their seemingly disposable Vehicons. When Darkwing transformed and dropped down, she immediately recognized them from previous encounters. While holding off Vehicons, Blackline was fighting Airachnid, and Sideflare was fighting Breakdown.

Darkwing narrowed her optics as Starscream stood above the others, giving out orders. Also, where was Knock Out, their obnoxious and egotistical medic? Perhaps he wasn't there; that made it easier for the femme Seeker.

Courage coursed in her energon as she approached Starscream. He didn't know of the Neutrals, until now, thankfully, so he got a good surprise when she appeared before him, prepared to fight. "Ah, Starscream. Too scared to get your claws dirty and do a little fighting?"

The Decepticon SIC was surprised for a moment, before recovering. "A femme Seeker?"

"Take a good, long look, Starscream, for you might never see me again. The other two mechs and I wish to leave without any more of a fight. We are not Autobots, but Neutrals that have crashed on this planet." Darkwing stepped closer, so she could get a better look at him.

However, Starscream backed up slightly; he was unsure. Femmes on Cybertron were rare enough, but a femme Seeker? There was only a few heard of. And a Neutral at that? "How do I know you aren't with the Autobots?"

"Do you see any symbols marring my armour, or that of my comrades? I understand that the Decepticons have mass numbers in need of energon, but we have only four." Darkwing held some air in her vents, waiting to see what would happen. She knew, from her own personal experience, that Seekers were by nature, sometimes unpredictable and spontaneous.

She let out the air in her vents when Starscream turned around and stayed that way for a few minutes. Darkwing immediately knew that he was seeing if she would attack. But, as a Neutral, they only fight when needed, and that is against either the Decepticons or Autobots, though the latter were far more friendly.

When she didn't attack, the Decepticon SIC figured she was true to her word that she and the others were Neutrals. "You said four, yet I only see three," he said, turning around. "Where's your fourth?"

"He is but a youngling, so he remains at our crashed ship. Now, will you kindly call off Breakdown and Airachnid from my comrades?"

"How is it you know-"

Darkwing grinned, "Your names and such? As a Neutral, I try to make sure I know who I'm dealing with so I can assess the situation the best way possible. I fight for neither side, so I can fight both if need be."

Starscream scowled, the femme Seeker would have made a good Decepticon. "Very well, I shall call them off, for now."

-:-

AN: Yay! Just finished this before school! Please review? It makes me happier, and quite frankly, I need some happiness right about now.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

AN: Thanks to those who reviewed and alerted this story. It means a lot to me. So, I just realized that my laptop is a year and a half old… and it's still being sold in stores. But I love it, even though it got a stinking virus twice within the first three months of me having it. (knocks on wood) The first chapter was quick, I know. I had half an hour to finish it, then at school, before class started, I posted it. -_-" I was rushed, to say the least.

Disclaimer: I would have it, but Arcee mistook it for Airachnid. How she did that, I don't know…

-:-

A dark blue triple changer let out a low growl. He knew Airachnid was a tricky Decepticon to handle to say the least, but the way she moved was out of his league. Blackline tried everything he knew to dodge the attacks, but the femme was too quick.

"Stop moving for Primus sakes so I can hit you!" he yelled, now quite mad at Airachnid, for she refused to stay still. Thankfully, he hadn't received much damage, for the Neutrals' little group lacked something of importance; a properly trained medic.

Airachnid leered at Blackline; the triple changer wasn't as fast as his scout friend, but he was quick enough to give the spidery Decepticon a fair challenge. Why, she hadn't had this much fun since she killed Arcee's dear partner.

A little ways away, Sideflare was having a bit more trouble, if that was even possible, with Breakdown. He towered over the small scout, probably a little less than twice his size.

However, that didn't stop Sideflare from fighting the blue Decepticon. As he hit the Decepticon, he said quietly, "This is for Steelband." The massive size difference proved useful, but only until a pattern formed and Breakdown easily grabbed the scout by the helm and threw him to the side. Sideflare landed with a thud as he could only watch as Breakdown aimed a cannon at his spark.

Fate seemed to shine on them for that moment, as a twisting green and blue circle appeared and some Earth vehicles raced through. Or rather, they appeared to be vehicles, until they transformed into the Autobots.

Sideflare grinned as he saw three Autobots blast away the Decepticons. The Autobots were a lot easier to handle, and sometimes offered help to Neutrals. He stood up and joined Blackline, where the two watched an Autobot named Arcee take on Airachnid.

Another Autobot, Bulkhead, took on Breakdown, while their leader Optimus Prime, looked at the two Neutrals in amazement; he hadn't seen Neutrals in a long time. As he approached them, he caught sight of the Decepticon SIC, speaking with what appeared to be a femme seeker.

Speaking, not threatening or screaming at. How very odd, Optimus thought as he stood in front of the Neutrals, the femme must be a Neutral, too. "Hello," he said, addressing the two in front of him. "I am Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots. Are you Neutrals?"

Blackline nodded slowly, "Yes, we are. Our ship Neutralis crashed some time ago on this planet. Our 'leader', Darkwing, is talking to Starscream."

"I always thought he was the most horrible Decepticon to run into, yet she approached him without so much as a greeting," Sideflare stated, confused.

"No, Megatron is the big bad Decepticon." Blackline shook his head, "You need to learn, Sideflare. Darkwing makes me memorize all the bots on either side of their war. You should too, so you know who you are dealing with ."

The scout laughed, almost oblivious to Optimus Prime standing with them. "I knew of Breakdown before I started, and Starscream. And I know of Optimus Prime and Ratchet, their medic, too."

Optimus glanced at the scout closer; he has suffered worse injuries than the larger mech, Optimus thought. They may be Neutrals, but would they refuse some medical assistance? "Your leader, Darkwing, is the femme speaking with Starscream?"

"Yes," Sideflare said before gasping. "Steelband! He's still at the ship all by himself! Blackline, should I get him?"

The triple changer shook his head. "No, I just comm linked him. He's fine, though he's coming to this destination right now."

Meanwhile, Darkwing gave one last waiting look at the Decepticon SIC, for he had yet to call off the Decepticons. "Well, aren't you gonna call 'em off?"

"I see no reason why; your comrades aren't fighting them anymore, are they?"

Darkwing glared at Starscream before walking away towards her comrades, though in her spark, she knew they might be more than just comrades. Their youngling Wrecker seemed to look up to her as an older sparksister. And in a sense, she saw him as a spark brother.

When she got to the other Neutrals, she greeted them and then Optimus. "Hello Optimus Prime, I'm Darkwing. I suppose I'm the leader of the small group of Neutrals here on Earth."

The Prime nodded at the Seeker. "As leader of the Autobots, I wish to offer my medic's service, for your scout seems to have sustained considerable damage."

Darkwing shifted her eyes from side to side, a surefire sign that she was in thinking mode. Ideas darted from one side to another before her, trying to gain the middle ground. She continued this, even after Steelband arrived and smiled at Sideflare.

"Alright, I accept your offer. Thank you, for we don't have a medic in our little group."

The other two Autobots, Arcee and Bulkhead, walked up. The Decepticons were nowhere in sight, having fled the scene a few moments ago. "Our group's not that much bigger," the Wrecker, Bulkhead stated. Steelband just stared at Bulkhead in amazement; was that what he would be like when he was older and a full grown mech? Massive strength to defend his friends?

Right now, all Steelband did was sit in their ship and stay out of trouble as best as he could. Meanwhile, the other three were out there getting energon and now, today they had fought with the Decepticons. Could he do anything for his team?

"A femme seeker? Since when have any of those existed?" Arcee asked, rather bluntly.

Darkwing, being the Seeker that she is, took offence. "I've existed for quite some time, Arcee. There have been several cases of femme Seekers, but most don't make it." She cast a quick glance at the triple changer. "Blackline, make something of yourself. You're acting unusual; you usually talk off my audio receptors."

The tripel changer hung his head, "Sorry Darkwing. I was thinking about something that I was told back on Cybertron, by a certain femme."

Arcee's optics widened a small bit. "Wait, did you say Blackline, as the youngling that used to annoy me for ages? Blackline?"

The Seeker turned to Blackline. "Wait, you know Arcee? And I wasn't told this?"

Said mech looked at Darkwing, "It was well before we formed our neutral group, Darkwing. And besides, it was a promise to dent me when I was old enough." And, just as Blackline said that, Arcee's fist connected with his faceplates. "Ow, yet good that that promise was fulfilled. Thank you, Arcee."

"My pleasure." Arcee then turned to Optimus, "We should get going, before the Decepticons come back."

"Understood," Optimus said, then comm linked Ratchet for a ground bridge. "And Ratchet, we are bringing along four Neutrals."

Meanwhile, Steelband stared at Bulkhead with wonder in his optics.

-:-

AN: Yay, I typed it up in one night. Guys, please review, please? It wouldn't hurt, just so I know if this story isn't a total fale… Yes, I failed at spelling fail. Argh, spelling the correct one took me five tries. Anyway, I was going to introduce the others' vehicle forms, but that's next chapter.

Aww, my brother has a totally good plot idea for this story. And it involves a few seekers, a few wreckers and maybe the annoying doctor, Knock Out.

But I've said too much already. I'm soo depressed! I haven't seen TF: P on tv for two weeks! Oh no, what if Teletoon stopped showing it on Sunday… DX My world is over!


End file.
